ns2caosfandomcom-20200214-history
Engineering
Summary Engineers are capable of carrying out a wide range of specialized Engineering orders in CAOS. They can destroy bridges, create temporary bridges, repair bridges and even breach/clear enemy minefields. Depending on the complexity of the engineering order given and the number of engineers avaliable it may take multiple turns to complete an engineering order. Turns to completion on an engineering order may be viewed at any time in the unit card. Currently the Lay Minefield and Improve Position orders are disabled until they can be properly game balanced. They will be introduced for live play later. Engineering Points Engineering orders are carried out with engineering points. A unit's engineering points are decided by how many strength points of engineering points are assigned to the task. Thus 36 strength points of engineers would complete an engineering order far faster than 3 strength points. Additionally, higher morale and higher cohesion engineers work more effectively than low morale or low cohesion engineers. Bridging Bridging Order The Bridging order allows a player to construct a temporary bridge across a minor or major river. Non-Mechanized (less than 15 OPC point) units may cross the temporary bridge the same turn it is constructed (thus making it possible to both bridge and breach a river in the same turn with non-mechanized units). Mechanized units must wait until the next turn to cross a temporary bridge. The bridge will remain in place as long as there is an adjacent engineering unit - friendly or enemy to maintain it. The Bridging order is moderately easy to complete, requiring between 6 and 9 engineers to complete in one turn depending on training levels. Destroy Bridge Order The Destroy Bridge order allows a player to destroy a bridge that already exists - both temporary bridges and permanent bridges may be destroyed. They will remain destroyed unless they are repaired by an engineering unit. The Destroy Bridge order is the easiest engineering order in the game and can easily be carried out in a turn by as few as 1 to 3 strength points of engineers. Repair Bridge Order The Repair Bridge order allows an engineer unit to repair a bridge that has been destroyed by friendly or enemy engineers. After a bridge has been repaired it will remain repaired permanently unless it is destroyed by engineers. The Bridging order is moderately easy to complete, requiring between 6 and 9 engineers to complete in one turn depending on training levels. Minefields Breach Minefield Order Breaching a minefield significantly reduces the OPC cost of moving through the target minefield but does not mitigate the defensive bonus provided by it. The Breach Minefield order is moderately easy to complete, requiring between 6 and 9 engineers to complete in one turn depending on training levels Clear Minefield Order Clearing a minefield completely removes the target minefield. Thus nullifying both the OPC cost of moving through it and its defensive bonus. The Clear Minefield Order is difficult to complete, requiring between 18 and 24 engineers to complete in one turn depending on training levels. Smaller forces will require multiple turns to complete the order.